


The Princesses and the Prince

by ohmiyaskdesu



Series: Just Girly Things [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arashi - Freeform, Comedy, Crack, F/F, Humor, Japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmiyaskdesu/pseuds/ohmiyaskdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls decide to play princess dress up to decide who will be future King and Queen.<br/><a href="http://justgirlythings.tumblr.com/post/53871730344">Image Link</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princesses and the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Every parts aren't related to each other, such as setting and time, and character. For example, in the next part, they might be high school girls, or not all of Arashi will be girls.

“We’re grown up,” Junko pointed out but he was still picking out which dress to wear. Should it be the purple ball gown that was frilly and poofy at the bottom or the purple princess dress that her mother bought for her last week. After giving it a second thought, Junko decided to go with the ball gown because he imagined that it would make him look so pretty that all the boys would fall for her.  
  
“Yeah, ten years old is grown up,” Kazuko scoffed as she pulled of her tee shirt and cargo shirts. She was the tomboy in the group, but who couldn’t resist playing dress up at this age?  
  
“I like this dress!” Masako gasped as she pulled out a simple light green gown that had a dark green sash wound around the waist. “I’m so gonna wear this. Shoko-chan, you wear this. It will look cute on you!” Masako pulled out a matching light red gown and handed it to said girl.  
  
“O-okay,” Shoko stuttered as she scrambled out of the pile of books around her. “Thanks, Masako.”  
  
“Satoko is prince!” Kazuko grinned and handed said girl the prince’s garments. “I always played prince so now it’s Satoko’s turn.”  
  
Satoko took the prince’s garments without saying much and just simply slipped it on after taking off her clothes. It looked really nice on her, and it felt so soft that he could just sleep…  
  
Junko slapped the back of Satoko’s head. “Oi! No sleeping!”  
  
“Sorry,” Satoko smiled sheepishly and walked alongside with the fully dressed Shoko to her pile of books. Satoko wondered if Shoko had a book about fishes…  
  
Once all the girls had their (horrible) makeup on (Jun was still learning) and was fully dressed in their colorful princess gowns (Jun had mastered the art of dressing up), the girls headed out to Masako’s backyard. They decided, a while back, that this place would be best for them to play princess, prince and dragons because it was so spacey and Masako’s father even built them a castle on the tree! It was perfect… but there was one problem. There were four different princesses, each from different kingdoms and they were all fighting for one prince. The four princesses glared at each other for a while before moving about and collecting rocks to create lines for kingdoms.  
  
Masako took the area near the shed and called her kingdom Awesomilia. Kazuko took the area next to Masako and called it I’m Better than All of You. Junko took the area opposite of Masako and named his Fabulous. Shoko took the area besides Junko and named his Book Nerds. Satoko, on the other hand, was given the castle on the tree because it was where the soon to be King and Queen will reside.  
  
One by one, each princesses competed with each other. They brought out props that had to do with their talents: Kazuko brought her cards for magic tricks, Masako brought out her pet turtle to prove that she can talk to animals, Junko brought out her sketch pad that was filled with fashion ideas to show just how amazingly stylish she is, and Shoko brought his knowledge to prove that he was fit to be the queen. One by one, they presented their talent to Satoshi (at the moment because she’s prince), but the prince seemed so bored that (s)he could fall asleep at any time…  
  
Junko threw a branch towards the prince. “No sleeping!”  
  
“Sorry,” the prince mumbled sleepily as (s)he shifted to a great princely sitting position on the King’s throne.  
  
Next was showing off how good you look in different clothings. They tried everything from one-set swimsuits to girly onesies and Satoko actually liked them all, even their talents so it was hard to choose. However, he was about to pick a princess when the door to the backyard slid open and out came the older teenaged siblings of the five girls. Like the five little girls, their older siblings were girls as well and they were very close friends. Unfortunately, they loved to bully their younger siblings and the five little girls were kicked out of the backyard.  
  
“Did you decide on anyone?” Junko asked as she threw a scowl towards his older sister through the glass door. His older sister threw him scowl back and stuck her tongue out.  
  
“Yeah,” Satoko grinned and wove in between her friends. “Kazuko.”  
  
“No fair!” The other three pouted. “You’re always so bias towards her.”  
  
“That’s because we were best friends before we met you three goofballs,” Kazuko smirked and slung her arm around Satoko’s shoulders.  
  
“She’s not even princess-like!” Junko complianed. “Satoko should have picked me.”  
  
Masako put an assuring hand on Junko’s shoulder. “It’s okay. We just have to try harder next time.”  
  
“Yeah,” Junko and Shoko said as they sluggishly followed the King and Queen.


End file.
